Slade's Apprentice
by TheDudeLordOfFantasy
Summary: Robin died when they stopped believing that I was alive; when they stopped looking for me. I’m no longer Robin. I'm Slade's Apprentice! RR! NO SLASH! COMPLETE!
1. Slade's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and never will! Darn! Warner Brothers does so don't get me in trouble!

(A.N. this is after the apprentice......... well what happens if Robin didn't get away? Hmmm well that is why I am writing this, so now I'll know!)

* * *

Robins POV

I watch them sometimes. Even though I don't remember them well. It's been how many years since I was with them?

One.........five.........ten?

I don't remember anymore. It's been so long to me. I don't remember who I was; I don't even know who I am now. I don't know why I'm here; I just let Slade train me.

I don't remember what the outside looks like. I don't remember the smells or sounds. I don't even remember what pizza tastes like anymore. All I know is that I did this to save them.

They've stopped looking for me now. They all think I'm dead. They've all gone back to their normal lives now.........well almost.

Beast Boy doesn't seem as happy as he used to be. Raven even seems a little sad. Cyborg beats himself up about how he should've been with me when I faced Cinderblock. He thinks that it was his fault for what happened to me, so he upgrades all the time and works out as intensely as I used to. Starfire doesn't talk much anymore, sometimes when she's alone she calls for me through her com-link, hoping that I'll answer after all that time. Slade doesn't know this but I still have my com-link but I never answer because I am dead.

Robin died when they stopped believing that I was alive; when they stopped looking for me. I'm no longer Robin.

**I'm Slade's apprentice.**

* * *

Please REVIEW! Should I write more? Tell me! Thanx! 

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	2. Mourning the Past

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that has to do with Teen Titans. I really want Robin so if anyone who owns him can you give him to me for a birthday present?

(Ok some of you wanted more so here more is! Just to let you know I have been working on this ff for awhile so I have more than half done with.........now I just have to type it up.)

* * *

In Titan Tower Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about who lost the toaster and all the silver ware. Raven was yelling at them to be quiet because she was trying to meditate. No one really noticed Starfire who was looking out over the city in the main room of their home. She missed Robin.........it had been four years since anyone had saw him. All the Titans missed him but she probably missed him the most. They al knew that he was dead but somewhere in their hearts they still had a glimmer of hope that he had survived Cynderblock and Slade.

Starfire put her hands on the glass of the window and shut her eyes tightly willing the tears not to come, but they did.........they always did. She fell to her knees her hands sill on the glass and cried. She broke down once and awhile, full of the grief that built up inside her for years.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy stopped yelling and turned around hearing her sobs. Beast Boy made a move towards her but Raven put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

The glass beneath Starfire's hands began to glow green, a beam shot out of her hands and the glass shattered.

The rest of the Titans stopped and starred at her. Cyborg stepped foreward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Star its ok," Cyborg said gently. "We all miss him, but he wouldn't want us to be sad all the time. He'd want us to be happy.........to remember how we used to joke around and stuff. Come on Star don't be like this."

"I am sorry," she said softly standing up and wiping her eyes.

"Don't be," Beast Boy said quickly. "We've all broken down about Robin at least once. Even Raven here," he said pointing at quiet figure next to him.

"I have not," Raven said hotly. "I told you I can't show my emotions without my powers going out of control."

"Then how do you explain how the floor outside your room disappeared?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk.

"I told you before, I don't know," she said but the look on her face told them otherwise.

"Right.........," Beast Boy said clearly unconvinced.

"Thank you all, but now I think that I will be going to the room of my bed," Starfire said walking toward the door.

"No problem Star and if you need anything just call," Cyborg said while he and Beast Boy went to play a video game.

Starfire walked as slowly as she could back to her bedroom. She didn't want to go to sleep again and find out that everything wasn't a dream. She opened her door with a sigh. She sat on her bed and thought for a moment, searching for any hope that Robin might be out there somewhere.........trying to get home to her.

She got up and started searching under her bed. She brought out a shoebox. She lifted the lid and brought out her spare communicator. This had been a nightly ritual for her since Robin disappeared. She pushed the little black button on the round yellow and black device and spoke, "Robin? Robin where are you?"

* * *

Ok so I updated and if you want more REVEIW! It gets better I promise!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	3. Call to the Dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all but maybe someday I will............

* * *

Robin knew what it was when he heard it the first time, but he never answered it. He was standing in his room in Slade's hideout and he heard a small voice calling him.........well they were calling the old him. That person did that every night for however long he had been missing. The voice sounded so familiar .........so gentle and sweet. He longed to talk to the voice but he never picked up his old com-link to console the sobbing person on the other end. He knew he would get in trouble and would risk her life. The com-link was the only thing left from his past. Slade didn't know about and Robin wanted to keep it that way.

Sometimes the voice would simply call out to him, other times it would just talk to him about her troubles or what happened to them that day. She seemed to know that he was there every night listening, but of course she couldn't know.

"Robin," it called. "Robin where are you?" Robin heard the tears in her voice. "I still search for you.........I believe that you are out there still. Answer me please Robin! Today I blasted out the window in the room of entertainment. Please Robin answer me!"

Robin heard the voice break down into sobs. That only happened once before and Robin couldn't bear to listen to her sobs then either. He wasn't totally like Slade yet.........his heart hadn't been turned into solid rock.........yet. He wasn't about to let someone to mourn over him when he knew that he didn't deserve it.

He picked up the com-link from under his mattress and pushed the small black button on it's surface. "Starfire," he said quietly his voice rasping slightly from lack of use. "Starfire don't cry.........please don't."

Starfire heard the voice but didn't believe it. After all these years she waited for the day to hear his voice and it finally came, but she couldn't believe it.

His voice was the same but it cracked as if no one used it for awhile. "Star don't cry.........I don't deserve your tears. It's ok Star.........I'm ok.........everything is fine.........just don't cry for me."

"Robin?" Starfire asked cautiously.

"Yes Star it's me."

'Robin where are you? Are you injured? Do you need assistance? Where have you been these four years?' All these questions formed in her mind but she didn't say anything at all. Instead she placed her hand over the speaker and screamed as high and loud as she could. As she predicted all the others came running into her room.

"Star what's wrong we heard you scream?" Cyborg asked quickly as he entered. Starfire didn't say anything but just turned back to the communicator.

"Why are you not back at the tower with us Robin?" Starfire said into the speaker.

"OK........." Beast Boy muttered to Cyborg. "Stars lost it."

But a voice came out of the communicator; a voice that seemed to mature over the years yet it seemed so familiar to them.

"I'm not a Titan anymore," it said softly.

"Robin what is this that you are saying?" Starfire asked in anguish. "You are our leader. You are our friend. You are a Titan."

"No," Robin said angrily, cracking not from lack of use now but of sadness and grief. "Star you just don't get it. The reason I'm here with him is to save you. All of you.........Cyborg.........Raven.........Beast Boy. Tell Cyborg that.........tell him its my fault.........that he couldn't do anything if he stayed with me.

"Yes I know everything you've been up to.........everything that you've said. I watch you sometimes. Tell Beast Boy to tell more bad jokes.........it'll do you all some good. Raven.........tell her to try and not blow anything else up," they heard him chuckle at that. "And Star.........oh Star.........remember me and everything I do is for you........................for all of you. I love you Star remember that."

"Robin I do not understand," Starfire said more tears in her eyes.

"Star trust me," Robin said hi voice grave. "Please remember everything I do is for you." Suddenly his voice became fearful. "Star he's coming," he said urgently.

"Robin who is coming? What........." Star said confused, but as she said that she heard loud footsteps over the speaker and a gruff voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"Robin," the voice said. "You don't think I know what your doin in here do you? I watch your every move so stop with this game. You don't want me to kill your friends do you?"

"No," was Robin's simple reply.

"Then you need to learn obediance," the voice said louder.

The four Titans heard the com-link hit the floor and Robin yell in pain. They heard a thud as he hit the ground.

* * *

OK how was that? IT'S GETTING GOOD HUH?!? OK so review!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	4. A Battle Lost

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!!

* * *

Slade found him. Even though he didn't tell his friends anything important he was still being thrown around the room like a rag doll. Slade hit him again and again. You could tell how furious he was at Robin.

Pain, anger, and sadness consumed Robin and he had no will to fight back. He had finally given up. Slade kicked him to the floor again and this time Robin couldn't get up.

"Get up and fight me Robin!" Slade yelled. "Or this time I will push the button. I will"

Robin moaned softly and got unsteadily to his feet.

"Now fight back!"

Robin took a sloppy step forward and a weak swing at Slade who simply dodged it and elbowed Robin in the small of his back. Robin yelled loudly in extreme pain and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap groaning.

All of the Titans could tell who was losing and losing very badly. They heard a thud as Robin hit the floor. They heard his ragged gasps for breath and him moan softly.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy crowded quietly around Starfire who still held the communicator.

"Now Robin promise me that you won't disobey me again," the icy voice said quietly. "Promise me!!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Robin asked in a pained whisper. "I've listened to you for years with no punishment or reward. Show me what you'll do to me if I disobey you just once."

"Oh but Robin you know what I can do," the voice hissed. "I'll kill your friends and make you live with knowing that you were the reason that four innocents suffered and died because of you."

"They aren't my friends, they stopped looking for me and have gone on with their lives," Robin said quietly. "they all thought I was dead."

"So you don't mind if I kill them? Just a push of a button Robin, that's all it takes."

"Stop this, let me go," Robin yelled loudly. "Please just stop this! Stop making me choose between me and four innocents! I haven't been selfish for however long I've been here! If you kill them you have no power over me!"

"I think you need to sleep Robin," his captor said quietly. "You look tired. Let me give you something to help."

"No," Robin yelled. "Not again!"

Robin still couldn't move as fast as he could to escape Slade's quick hand and firm grip. Slade held him to the floor and took a hypodermic needle out of his pocket. He stabbed it into Robin's arm and injected a small dose of light blue liquid.

Slade got up slowly and watched as Robin started to shake. Robin's gasps quickened as he tried to get air into his seizing lungs. Then Robin's eyes closed and his breathing stopped completely.

Slade knelt down again and injected the antidote to the poison in his other arm. The poison was lethal without an antidote. Slade used the poison on Robin because nothing else was strong enough to knock him out.

Slade stood up and started for the door but stopped and turned around. He picked up Robin's com-link.

"Well Titans I hope you enjoyed your little chat with your so called friend. Hope you enjoyed listening to our little battle," Slade said in an almost amused voice. "Oh and by the way I don't think that you'll talk to your dear little friend again when he's in the hands of his master. Don't expect him to disobey me again just for you puny weaklings. I am Slade and I promise to make all innocents suffer!"

Then Slade crushed the communicator in his hand and dropped the mangled contraption to the floor, leaving a deadly silence in the tower halfway across the city.

* * *

OK how was that! GOOD? HUH? REVIEW!!!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	5. Capturing an Old Friend

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine besides the plot!

* * *

"I should've known that he was still alive!" Cyborg yelled at himself the next morning.

They were all depressed from Slade's talk with them last night.

"He was right," Beast Boy said looking intently at his knees.

"Right about what?" Raven snapped at the sullen Beast Boy.

"He was right and wrong," Beast Boy said looking up at her. "We did give up any hope that he was still alive, we went right on with our lives.........but we never stopped being his friends and fellow Titans."

Starfire who hadn't said anything since last night let out a small sob.

"You know what I'm gonna leave. I've gotta clear my head. I'm gonna go.........I don't know where.........I just need to get outta here!" Beast Boy yelled at the other Titans as he ran out of the room his hands covering his face.

Cyborg started to follow him but Raven's monotone voice said quietly, "Let him go. He needs to be alone for awhile."

Cyborg looked like he was about to object but Raven cut him off, "Believe me I know what he's feeling and when he says he needs to be alone let him go. He'll come back when he's ready. Trust me he may be the youngest but he can take care of himself."

* * *

Robin groaned and got up from the dusty floor. He walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Good," he heard Slade say from behind him. "Your awake Robin. I have a mission for you. The first mission you've had for four years. Be grateful that I'm letting you outside after that little stunt you pulled last night."

"What is the mission Master Slade?" Robin asked looking at his feet. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"No need to get impatient my young Robin," Slade said. "There is a young man I believe that you used to know very well. I think they call him Beast Boy. He's out walking alone. I want you to capture and bring him back here without saying a word. You have one hour."

Slade turned around and left Robin standing there. Robin turned and walked the other way, hating himself more and more with each step.

* * *

Beast Boy knew that dark alleys were unsafe but it was a Saturday night so the sidewalks were packed with happy people and he needed to be alone.

He turned around quickly. He thought that he heard something swoop down behind him. Nothing was there. He chuckled nervously and said softly to himself, "Calm down.........you just watch too many horror movies Beast Boy."

He turned to continue on his way, only to come face to face with an old friend. Beast Boy yelped in surprise and fell on his rear, while Robin stood staring at him with a look of hatred and pity.

Robin quickly took advantage of the fallen boy and delivered a quick and painful kick to his head. Beast Boy passed out and Robin gently lifted his old friend and mentally apologized to the youngest member of his old team of Titans.

* * *

"This is exactly what happened to Robin," Raven said. "His com-link hasn't been answered and his tracking device has been shut off. I won't be surprise if the next time we see Beast Boy is in the next four years."

"Don't say that," Cyborg said loudly. "I promised all of you that I'd hold this team together for however long we were needed and I'm not about to let this team fall apart."

"But when Robin disappeared the team fell apart and your trying to put it back together, but guess what you can't! Only Robin can and he's gone and now Beast Boy is too! It's too late to put the puzzle back together, we've already lost two of the major pieces!"

Raven almost ran to her room, leaving a speechless Cyborg to stare after her.

* * *

OK HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT???? REVIEW OR NO MORE! Will I let Robin let Beast Boy die? Hmmm........Review and you shall see!!!! HEE HEE HEE!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	6. Sure to Die

Disclaimer: Ok still nothing belongs to me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No. No...Look Out!" Beast Boy mumbled half asleep.  
  
He was chained to a wall of stone; it looked exactly like a dungeon in that room. He had a metal collar around his neck with knobs and wires connecting to a small metal machine a few feet away.  
  
"No...No Robin...Please...Robin." Beast Boys eyes snapped open. A look of wonder and fear passed over his face when he saw where he was.  
  
"Robin?" he called out cautiously.  
  
"Yes I'm here," Robin said walking out of one of the shadows.  
  
"Where have you been? Where are we? Why'd you sneak up and attack me?"  
  
"He told me to," Robin said without emotion.  
  
"Dude what's going on? What does Slade want with me?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Robin said. "He wants your power. He finds it intriguing."  
  
"Can't you help me outta here?" Beast Boy said with a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"No," Robin said quietly turning away.  
  
Suddenly Beast Boy felt so weak that he couldn't lift his head. He hung there with his arms still in the chains. Everything started to spin and blackness started to cloud his vision.  
  
"I'm sorry," he thought he heard Robin say, then everything was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why did I do it? Why?' Robin thought when he was out of the room where Beast Boy was being held. 'I'm letting one of my best friends' die. Even worse than that it my fault he's here in the first place.'  
  
"Why?!?!" Robin yelled aloud falling to his knees shaking with sobs. He banged his fists on the cold metal floor. "Why..."  
  
His question fell away leaving him without answers. It left him alone on his knees crying for an old friend that was sure to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Robin I have a little test for you," Slade said maliciously at around 12 o'clock that night.  
  
"What is the job master?" Robin asked.  
  
"I want you to break into as many banks that are in this city as you can before dawn." Slade said. "I want to see how fast you are when it comes to stealing."  
  
"Yes master," Robin said bowing in respect.  
  
"Oh and one more thing," Slade said as Robin was almost out of the room. "If the Titans show teach them a lesson."  
  
Robin didn't want his friends to see him, especially in Slade's uniform. What he wore was a half copper and half black suit exactly like Slade's except that his had no mask so everyone could see him for what he was.........a traitor. He tried not to think of Beast Boy back at the base and the others probably wondering where he was.  
  
He set off hopping from building to building, finally making his way to the nearest bank. Luck there was a moon out or else Robin might not have found the bank at all. He blasted his way through the front of the building causing the alarms to go off. Robin didn't care; he would be happy if he got caught.  
  
Right when he got inside the vault he heard a familiar voice yell from outside.  
  
"Titans Go!"  
  
It was Cyborg.  
  
Robin was down on his knees hoping that none of the Titans would see him dong something like this. It was too late he already felt someone looming over him.  
  
"Get up slowly your hands in the air," he heard Cyborg say quietly.  
  
Robin obeyed.  
  
"Now turn around slowly."  
  
This was the last thing Robin wanted to do. He didn't want his friends to see him as a mini Slade.  
  
"Yo' did you hear me?" Cyborg said louder. "I told you to turn around."  
  
"Yes Cyborg I heard you," Robin said quietly. "But when have I ever taken orders from you?"  
  
Cyborg was so shocked that the voice he heard was Robins that he put his arm blaster down. He took a step toward the figure.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Robin's dead!" Robin yelled spinning around to face his old friend. "He died a long time ago......... when you forgot about him.........when you forgot about me! When you gave up! Robin always told you to never give up! Never!"  
  
Cyborg just stood there staring at the boy who had been his friend. His friend didn't have that fierce fire in his eyes four years ago. He heard Starfire and Raven gasped behind him.  
  
Robin quickly lifted his left arm and pushed a button on it. A flash of bright white light surrounded them and knocked the Titans unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok how was that? Please review! I like them so I would appreciate them! 


	7. Letter from the Lost

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! NOTHING AT ALL!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Starfire sat up her hand to her head.  
  
Robin was gone.  
  
The alarms were still sounding and the lights were still flashing. Starfire got up and searched the ground where she had last seen Robin. All she found was a piece of paper folded into fourths. She opened it and saw that it wasn't written in English but in her own alien language. Only Robin could've written it he was the only earthling who knew those words.  
  
Starfire remembered that summer.........the summer when she taught him.  
  
(A.N. Ok the language below is my own made up language. Please don't take!)  
  
Bregen Doren Titans,  
  
Breg dornt takka fegunda. Breg takka dornt. Vorken torkanta bego. Fortaca parlac bcan efante. Beast Boy taca rolac bego. Phis taca lorca zonac frienze. Bregen dornt fegunda. Montanc Slade yonak bego ona lontor zonac montacan acan breg notacan forta. Vorken torkanta bego. Bregen divana truca calasta acan breg dornt fegundo gartenta Beast Boy. Breg wacarnt calasta. Recunda.  
  
(My Dearest Titans,  
  
I am really sorry. I really am. Please forgive me. It's not my fault. Beast Boy is with me. He is going to die. I am sorry. Master Slade gave me a job to do and I did it. Please forgive me. I love you all and I am sorry about Beast Boy. I miss you all. Goodbye.)  
  
When she finished reading the note she was speechless. Robin their fearless leader.........who would risk his life for a complete stranger.........was letting one of his best friends die without doing a thing.  
  
Cyborg groaned and sat up slowly. Raven did the same a few moments after.  
  
"He is gone," Starfire said quietly tears running down her face. "Beast Boy is dying. There is nothing we can do. Nothing at all." She put her face in her hands and cried. Cyborg and Raven bowed their heads and sat there in silence with the alarms blaring.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin was beating himself up over what he had just done and what he was letting happen to Beast Boy. Slade decided that his powers were useless to him so instead he created a disease and was testing it on him.  
  
Beast Boy wasn't doing so well. He had a very high fever and hadn't moved or spoken since Robin spoke to him when he first arrived. All he did was hang there limp and mumble incoherent words.  
  
There was a camera inside the dungeon and Robin was watching him. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to protect the young one in the chamber. It's not like Beast Boy tried to save him.........tried to find him.........tried to do anything for him.  
  
Robin had this feeling that if he didn't do anything for him he would be haunted by this feeling of longing friendship for eternity. He heard Beast Boy's voice in his dreams.........he knew that after all these years he was slowly going insane but.........he had to do something.........he had to save Beast Boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When Starfire translated Robin's letter to the other Titans Cyborg still couldn't believe that he could be that heartless.  
  
"No!" Cyborg yelled banging his fists on the kitchen table back in Titan Tower. "No Robin wouldn't do that! He wouldn't!"  
  
"Beast Boy is dead then," Raven said quietly looking into her tea. "Only Robin could keep things from us."  
  
Starfire got up and stared out at the city. She sighed quietly. "Robin."  
  
"No Robin.........no," Cyborg said quietly.  
  
"Yes Cyborg," Raven said getting up. "Yes Robin has finally deserted us." She left the table to go meditate; leaving a silence in the grief filled room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A week after he caught Beast Boy Robin awoke from another nightmare. It was the same dream that he had before. The dream where he and Beast Boy were surrounded by nothing; Beast Boy kept pleading for help and he kept denying him, he eventually dissolved and left Robin there with nothing.  
  
Since Robin couldn't go back to sleep he got up and just let his feet take him wherever they were headed. He remembered when his parents died. (A.N. Since Robin soon becomes Nightwing to me he is Richard "Dick" Grayson.)  
  
They fell to off the trapeze at the circus. He couldn't do anything to save them, but he still felt responsible. Now he was just going to stand back again and let Beast Boy die.........just like he let his parents.  
  
He had promised all the Titans that he would keep them all safe when they sought refuge at the tower so many years ago. Now look what he was doing. He was putting them all in danger and killing the youngest.  
  
"Beast Boy"  
  
No he couldn't let Beast Boy die and before he knew what he was doing he ran to the science lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When Robin got inside he grabbed three small jars of liquid. One was yellow, one was red, and the third was the blue poison Slade used on him. He grabbed two hypodermic needles and loaded one with the poison just in case. He put the three jars and the hypodermic needles in a cloth sack lying on one of the counters.  
  
He ran out of the lab and down the hall to where Beast Boy was being held; but he met someone on the way that he knew would ruin everything.  
  
Slade was standing in the middle of the hallway looking at Robin.  
  
"I've had enough of your rule breaking Robin! I think it's time to teach you another lesson."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't have time to type it out. Hope you've enjoyed this and will review. I know that you'll like the next chapter!!! 


	8. Fight in the moonless night

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that has to do with Teen Titans. I would like to but I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Slade lunged towards Robin who quickly put down the cloth sack he was holding and ran towards Slade with a cry of fury. He threw a punch at Slade's face but he professionally blocked. Slade kicked the feet out from under him and Robin fell hard on his elbow; but he got up again.  
  
Robin dodged a few more punches from Slade and then he took a few steps back; Slade did the same.  
  
"When will you learn Robin," Slade said taking a knife out of his belt. "When will you learn that you can't win?" He threw the knife forcefully at Robins head.  
  
It sliced through the side of Robin's head, above his right ear. He fell to the ground blood pouring from the gash. Robin didn't care about the pain all he cared about was hurting Slade a much as possible. He wanted revenge on Slade for all the pain that was inflicted on him over the years.  
  
Robin got unsteadily to his feet and charged at Slade. He dodged a punch and managed to get behind Slade for a moment. He aimed a blow at Slade's spinal cord.  
  
Slade gasped in surprise because he didn't feel the pain from the blow but a sharp pain.........like a needle. When he turned around he saw a stony faced Robin with a triumphant look in his eyes.........he was holding an empty hypodermic needle.  
  
"How........." Slade said struck dumb that a boy would be able to defeat him. He fell to the floor as the poison took effect.  
  
"I won," Robin said bending down so those words would be the last words Slade would hear. "I beat you."  
  
A few minutes later Slade was dead.  
  
Robin just stood there staring at his fallen foe; holding his severely bleeding head.  
  
He had done it.  
  
Slade was dead.  
  
He was free.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin hurried and picked up his bag and ran down the hall to where Beast Boy was being held.  
  
'Beast Boy hang on,' Robin thought. 'Don't die. Please don't. I'm coming.'  
  
He entered the dungeon like room and unhooked Beast Boy from the machine. He took out the jar of red liquid from his bag and poured some carefully on the chains. The liquid burned through the metal and caught Beast Boy as he fell foreword off the wall. He laid him gently on the ground and took out the other needle, filled it with yellow liquid, and injected it into his arm. He didn't stir. Robin hit a button on his gloved hands and flames flew out of his glove. The flames started to burn down the hideout.  
  
He lifted his friend gently and ran out of the hideout just as it was engulfed in flames.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin had been running for about ten minutes when Beast Boy started to stir.  
  
"Robin?" he croaked.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed. "Oh god I thought you were dead."  
  
"So did I. What happened to you?" he asked as he saw the deep gash on his friends head.  
  
"Slade's dead," was all Robin said.  
  
"Whoa," Beast Boy said quietly. "I'm dizzy. It's getting dark again."  
  
"Rest Beast Boy, I'll keep you safe."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes closed and his breathing was ragged. Robin knew that he had to get him to the tower. The medicine he gave him had helped him but he needed to get him to the tower.  
  
He ran and ran and ran. He ran until he reached the harbor and saw the giant "T" tower shining out into the night. He spotted a small two person motorboat and quickly deposited Beast Boy into it. He tied the cloth sack to his belt and then pushed the boat off the shore, into the water, then quickly hopped inside.  
  
Robin pulled the string to start the boat when a sudden wave of dizziness overtook him. It was probably from all the blood he lost from the gash on his head. He couldn't stop now , he had to save Beast Boy.  
  
He pulled the cord again and the engine roared to life.  
  
"Well at least the boat works," he muttered. Then the boat zoomed off into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was so dark out that Robin couldn't see anything.........there were rocks close to shore. Robin just remembered that fact when he saw a sharp protrusion in the harbor that he thought was part of the night.  
  
He had no time to turn the boat or even yell. The bow of the boat smashed into a huge rock and Robin flew out of the boat directly into the rock. He heard and felt his shoulder shatter. Then everything went as dark as the moonless night.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
OOO how about that?? YEAH! I POSTED!! R+R!! 


	9. Safety Bound

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine. Big woo!  
  
Beast Boy heard waves and felt water all around him. He opened his eyes to find himself floating in the shallows of the harbor, Titan Tower towering above him. It was still dark out so he knew that he hadn't slept long. He seemed to be alright.........well, besides what Slade had done to him. Where was Robin?  
  
He sat up slowly and looked around his bright green eyes glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Robin," he called out weakly.  
  
He spotted something shiny.........something that looked like copper. It was up against a large rock ten times the size that Beast Boy was. It moved slowly.........it looked like the suit that Slade had given Robin.  
  
"Robin," Beast Boy called again the dizziness suddenly returning.  
  
His keen hearing heard Robin moan softly and ungracefully get to his feet falling once or twice back into that water.  
  
"Beast Boy," he heard Robin rasp back.  
  
"Over here."  
  
Robin followed his call limping and holding his shoulder. He bag was still tied to his waist and his head was still bleeding. He fell many times and each time Beast Boy thought that he wouldn't get up again.........but he did.  
  
"How are you doing?" Robin asked as he neared him.  
  
"Dizzy........." Beast Boy mumbled.  
  
"We're almost there just a few more minutes. Can you stand?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Ok climb on my back," Robin said kneeling down in the surf. Beast Boy climbed slowly onto his back. Robin made sure Beast Boy held on tight before he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Is the password still the same?" Robin asked Beast Boy.  
  
"No," Beast Boy mumbled but before Robin could ask what it was he went limp again but his grip on Robin was tight enough so that he didn't fall off.  
  
When Robin still lived at the tower he made an emergency exit through one of the rocks on the beach. He didn't tell anyone, not even the other Titans. He found the rock and entered the tunnel. He tried to run but he felt so tired. He couldn't breath well either. He must've broken a few ribs as well as his shoulder. The pain was unbearable but he had to get him help.  
  
"Stay awake Robin," he said to himself. "Almost there."  
  
He went as fast as he could trough the metal tunnel and ended up in the main hall that lead to the main room in the tower.  
  
No one was in the room but as soon as he entered red lights started flashing and alarms started to sound but Robin didn't care. He laid Beast Boy on the sofa. He untied the sack from his waist, knelt down, and injected more yellow medicine in his arm. Just as Robin got unsteadily to his feet the door opened and Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg came running; but they stopped suddenly when they saw who set off the alarms. 


	10. Sacrifice

Starfire saw Robin in Slade's tattered uniform, his head bleeding freely, holding his shoulder, while standing precariously over Beast Boy. She took a step toward him emotion etched plainly on her face.  
  
"Robin........."  
  
"Take care of him," Robin said before falling to the floor in a crumpled and bleeding heap.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Beast Boy groaned and opened his eyes. He was in a white room lying in a bed with white blankets. There was and IV snaking up his arm and there was a heart monitor hooked up to him as well.  
  
What happened? Where was he? Where was Robin?  
  
"What happened?" he said, slowly sitting up rubbing his head.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," Cyborg said standing at his bedside.  
  
"You mean Robin hasn't told you?" Beast Boy asked curiously. The dizziness wasn't returning and he was grateful for that.  
  
"Beast Boy," Raven began gently. "Robin hasn't been able to tell us anything. He lost a lot of blood. He has a few broken ribs and a crushed lung. He has a hairline fracture in his elbow and his shoulder broken. We aren't sure if he'll live.........we don't even know if he wants to live."  
  
"He hasn't even woken up yet," Cyborg said quietly.  
  
"He gave his life for you," Raven said quietly. "Now rest and be grateful."  
  
Beast Boy lay down in shock. Robin was probably going to die from trying to save him.  
  
'We aren't sure if he'll live.'  
  
'He gave his life for you.'  
  
How could he be grateful? Robin was dying for him.  
  
"Robin........."  
  
His eyes closed and he slept for a long time consumed in dreams about his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*(this is not Robin/Cyborg. Stop with your sick minds people!!)  
  
Cyborg walked slowly into Robin's room in the med.-lab. The room was almost empty. The only things in those white walls were a small white bed that Robin was sleeping in and around it were four large metal machines all connected to the sickly figure in bed. There was also a chair by the bed. The Titans almost were never in the med.-labs so they never tried to make the place less dreary.  
  
Robin looked really messed up. He had an IV, a heart monitor, a respirator, and a cast on his right arm, and his left shoulder had been tied up. Raven reset his ribs and fixed his lung; she also stitched the gash in his head up.  
  
Raven was the only one of the Titans besides Robin that knew anything about medicine. She could heal minor sprains with the simplest touch but her powers hadn't fully developed so she couldn't heal breaks yet.  
  
Cyborg looked at his friend. He looked so pale. The only sound in the room was the slow but steady beat of the heart monitor and the respirator. Tubes were coming out of his nose and mouth and Cyborg was so scared for his friend. He sat down in the chair by the bed and he took Robin's cold left hand in his.  
  
"Hey Robin," he said quietly. "Remember me? It's Cyborg."  
  
Cyborg cleared his throat and wondered what Raven or Starfire would think if they came in and saw him holding his hand. He didn't like Robin like Star did but as a best friend. It was like brotherly love between them. All of a sudden he lost his cool and burst into tears not caring who saw. He wasn't crying only because his friend was dying but because he disobeyed Robin's most important rule.........never give up. Cyborg did give up and he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself.  
  
"If you can hear me Robin.........then I'm sorry," he said his voice thick with tears gave up on you. I gave up hope that you'd ever come back. You can't go now. You can't give up.........you've got your whole life ahead of you with us. We want to know what happened.........we all want you back.  
  
"I'm here Robin. I'm not to leave you again. You're my best friend Robin; you've got to come back to us. You can't give up.........open you're eyes Robin.........wake up."  
  
Cyborg held Robin's hand tightly until he fell asleep to reassure his fallen comrade that he was there.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay another chapter.........will I let robin die.........we shall see we shall see.........I already have most of this written so I know what happens ha ha ha ha.........I'm evil and will not tell..........my brother and I are the only ones that know what happens!!! Secrecy is soooo cool!! I will tell you this though the last chapter/epilogue will be in the same format as the first chapter and I will cry when I type it out.........I'm not saying whether it is for happiness that Robin lives with the Titans again or for grief that someone has died but I will cry when I type it.........The reason that I said Raven could heal things was because in the first episode she healed Beast Boy's leg so there.........I pay attention.........until next time...........................bye bye!!!!  
  
TheDudeLordOfFantasy 


	11. Not Worth Living

Disclaimer: Yet again I'll say that none of this is mine!!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin heard everything Cyborg had said. He was shocked to hear him crying.........Cyborg never cried.........never. He felt his hand being held but he wasn't able to squeeze back. He wasn't able to open his eyes. He was floating in the middle of nowhere. There was darkness on one side and a bright white light on the other. He knew that if he drifted toward the light he would leave the living world and if he went into the darkness he would wake up in the tower.  
  
The truth is that he wanted to die. He caused so much pain for the people he loved. He was through with this world.........he was through with the pain and suffering. He drifted off to the light feeling his soul being pulled from his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Cyborg awoke to a long resounding beep from the heart monitor. The green lines were no longer steadily moving up and down but were a straight line. Cyborg knew that meant Robin's heart had stopped.  
  
"No."  
  
He hit a red button on the wall and Raven came running into the room.  
  
"Oh god no!"  
  
She grabbed the defibrillators from the crash cart by the bed, removed all the cloth from his chest, charged the defibrillators, yelled "Clear" and then tried shocking Robin's heart back into beating. He convulsed and then she looked over to the monitor.........nothing.  
  
"Clear," she said again. He convulsed again.........still nothing.  
  
"Come on Robin," she muttered. "Don't do this we need a leader."  
  
"Clear," she said once again and the shock went through his body. He convulsed again and there it was.........a heartbeat. It was slow but it was there.  
  
"Thank God," she whispered. "Don't do that again." Then she turned to the frightened Cyborg. "I'm going to stay. You can too but I want to make sure that he has made up his mind to live."  
  
Cyborg didn't know what she meant but he nodded and said, "Alright I'm staying too."  
  
And for the first time he smiled at Raven and she smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go on Cyborg," Raven said shoving his towards the door. "You've been here for four days. Go and rest. I'll keep him safe."  
  
"Ok Raven," Cyborg said walking out the door. "You'll call me if anything happens right?"  
  
"Of course Cyborg."  
  
Cyborg walked out of the room and the door shut behind him. Raven walked slowly back to where Robin lay. She sat down in the chair by the bed and started to meditate, but she found it impossible after awhile. Something was disturbing her thoughts.  
  
"Think louder Robin," she muttered her eyes still closed. "I can almost hear you."  
  
"Let me die........." his thoughts said inside her head. "Please Raven you could do it and say it was an accident. Just let me die. Why did you save me before? Raven if you're my friend kill me please."  
  
"Robin we need you. You can't die. Beast Boy needs your guidance, Cyborg needs someone to fight with, Star needs to talk to you.........she has something to say to you.........even I need you.........yea me the loner. Robin you can't expect me to kill you. We all need you not just as a leader.........but as a friend. You have to come back. We need you."  
  
The tears came without warning. She hadn't cried for so long. She wasn't sure what happened or why she couldn't strop the tears. She took hold of his hand.  
  
"Robin you mustn't leave us. You must come back.........you must........."  
  
She then lost all telepathic communication with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'Whoa Raven's crying for me?' Robin thought. Now Robin knew he had to go back. He had to.  
  
He drifted back towards the darkness and knew that it was ok. It was all going to be ok and as close to normal as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok how was that? I know he thinks everything is going to be ok but is it? Hmmmm............I don't think so!!! There is going to be another big conflict and none of the Titans will be able to save Robin............hee heee heeee I am evil............muhahahaha!! Oh well.........I'm not saying exactly what is going to happen but it has to do with the poison Slade used on him. Stay tuned to find out folks!!!  
  
(( Chapter 9 has been cut.........evil fanfiction.net thingy won't let me post all of it or something but I'll keep trying to put the full chappy up.........sorry for the inconvenience.)) R+R! 


	12. I Love You

Disclaimer: Still nothing is owned by me.........darn.....(You'll see more Star/Robin and BB/Raven from this part to the end. Romance isn't my high priority so it won't be really lovey dovey.........yet.)  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Starfire didn't know why she didn't visit Robin yet.....she didn't want to face him after her doubt in him. She loved him but she didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive her. Beast Boy still wasn't able to get out of bed on his own so he was still in the med-lab. She was bored so she decided to see how he was doing.  
  
"Hello Beast Boy," she said as she entered his room.  
  
"Hey Star," he said with a big grin on his face. You could tell he was bored they needed better comic books. "What's up?"  
  
"I need to tell Robin something," she said quietly sitting next to his bed.  
  
"Ok then why are you in here?" he asked and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I can't face him after all the doubt I had in him. Oh Beast Boy what should I do?"  
  
"Hey Star just go talk to him. Look what he did with me. I gave up hope on him too but he saved my life. He gave his life for mine," he looked so sad for a moment but then that crazy grin was back on his face. "Hey Star its ok. He knows how to forgive and forget. He did with me."  
  
"Thank you Beast Boy for this little one on one as Cyborg would put." she stood up and smiled. "I will go and see Robin."  
  
"Hey Star do you think you could send Raven in here?" Beast Boy asked. "I want to tell her something."  
  
She nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Starfire entered the room and saw Raven meditating next to Robin's still form. He looked awful and she didn't really understand what all the machines were for. She knew that he hadn't woken up yet but she still needed to say things and she truly believed that even the dead could hear if they were listening.  
  
"Um.........Raven," Starfire asked. Raven opened an eye. "Excuse my intrusion, but Beast Boy would like to speak with you and I would like to talk to Robin."  
  
"Sure Star," Raven said getting to her feet. "Just push that red button on the wall if anything happens but I have a feeling that everything will be alright now. He's decided that he wants to live. He wants to hear your voice Star." With that she left the room knowing exactly why Beast Boy wanted to speak with her. A small grin crept onto her face.  
  
Starfire waited until the door closed before she sat down by the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Robin," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She didn't know what to say besides that. She didn't know how to put her emotions into words. "I love you Robin........."  
  
She sighed and stood up. She wandered over to the window and just stood there looking out over the city. "I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa.........I wasn't expecting her to say that until next chapter. The next chapter will be better.........and longer.........HAPPY EASTER!!  
  
TheDudeLordOfFantasy 


	13. Awake at Last

Disclaimer: OK still nothing at all is mine dude so chill out!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven said that Robin was ok and should wake up any day but Starfire still wasn't sure. She never left his room; she was always by his side. Beast Boy would visit everyday after Raven deemed him fit to leave. Cyborg checked on him often as well. Raven had to come and make sure that everything was alright everyday so Starfire wasn't alone all the time.........even though she preferred it that way.  
  
Robin awoke about a month after they found him and Beast Boy in the living room. Starfire was alone with him in the room. Her back was to the bed and she was looking out of the window at the miniature city that seemed so far away. She didn't hear Robin sit up and stretch. Raven decided to take Robin off the extra oxygen all together when his lungs healed.  
  
Robin pulled the IV slowly out of his arm and rubbed gently at when the needle had been. He then quickly reached up to make sure that his mask was still on his face. He breathed a sigh of relief that his comrades knew that he liked to keep his secrecy.  
  
Robin swung his legs over the edge of the bed and was about to stand when he realized that the EKG was still hooked up to him so he pulled that off too.........not realizing his mistake.  
  
A loud resounding beep echoed from the heart monitor. Robin winced at his mistake.  
  
"Oops," he said sheepishly as Starfire turned around quickly. She stared at him for a moment uncomprehending what she was seeing for a moment; her face blank. The truth was that she had given up that he would ever wake up.  
  
"Robin?" she whispered.  
  
"Starfire," he said in the same tone.  
  
Then a huge smile erupted on her face. "Robin!" she said joyously rushing to him. He held her as she started to cry.  
  
"Hush Star," he whispered. "I'm here now. Hush........."  
  
"I thought you were dead," she said quietly.  
  
"I thought you had given up on me."  
  
"I had given up."  
  
"I got my hope back," she said smiling amidst her tears.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you Robin."  
  
"I love you too Star, more than you would ever know."  
  
"Then they leaned foreword and their lips came together tightly; kissing away all their fears that had built up for the last four years.  
  
And in the doorway three shocked Titans stood. Beast Boy's keen hearing heard the beep from the EKG so they all came to see what was wrong. Cyborg's eyes were huge, Ravens eyes were spirals, and Beast Boy's jaw was on the ground drooling.  
  
When Starfire and Robin broke apart they heard Beast Boy stuttering for words and they turned bright red.  
  
"Uh.........hey guys," Robin said totally embarrassed. "What's up.........heh heh."  
  
They just stared.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven didn't want Robin up and out of bed yet. She wasn't satisfied, but Robin was as stubborn as a guard dog and he was up training a week before Raven wanted him to.  
  
He missed Titan Tower almost as much as he missed his friends. He walked through each room and just stood there looking around; thinking of old times.  
  
He knew that he had to tell the Titans why all this happened but he wanted to get back to his old life first; the life that was taken from him so quickly, he wanted back.  
  
He was having some problems with his memory. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and wonder where he was. He would also black out sometimes. Those were side effects from the poison Slade used on him.  
  
He couldn't believe that his friends managed to live without him for four years that was mostly because once Slade had Robin he didn't have to send out anymore crooks and most of the most dangerous villains were working for Slade.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now a week since Robin woke up and he decided to tell his story. He thought after dinner would be best. When Beast Boy was about to get to clear the table Robin stood up and said loudly and clearly, "Guys I need to tell you what happened before I forget most of the details. You have a right to know about Slade. You have a right to know everything."  
  
All the Titans grew quiet and waited for Robin to start talking. Robin remained standing and started off slowly. He didn't really remember how it started four years ago but he told them how Slade captured him and kept him hidden for years.  
  
"He wanted to make you all believe that I was dead," Robin said looking at the ground. "His plan succeeded. I planted cameras all around the tower and I programmed Slade's computers so only I could view their footage."  
  
"Every once in awhile I would try to escape. That was only in the beginning. Slade would inject me with a blue toxin. It hurt terribly so I stopped trying."  
  
"Slade kept threatening to kill you all. There are tiny nanobots in your bodies that would destroy you all from the inside out. I had no choice but to obey him."  
  
"Robin are these things still inside us?" Beast Boy asked looking horrified.  
  
"Yes but I've been working on a machine to get rid of them," Robin said looking sadly at the Titans. "It gets worse for me."  
  
"Why?" Cyborg asked. "How could it get any worse?"  
  
"Well Slade didn't know this when he used the poison on me but.........I found out that............well......guys I'm dieing."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm so sorry Robin fans...............but I had too. I am a huge Robin fan myself so please PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! Well please don't flame me too harshly because that hurts my self esteem and I won't update. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW NICELY! ::runs and hides from objects being thrown:: 


	14. Cadar Syndrom

Disclaimer: I am paranoid and I think that someone will sue me if I don't use disclaimers so I still don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Beast Boy asked softly.  
  
"I have cadar syndrome," Robin said. "All my systems will eventually shut down.........and.........I have around a month left."  
  
"Robin..." Starfire started but he rushed out of the room not wanting to really talk about it.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said before he left for his room.  
  
"Damn," Raven said quietly. "Damn!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner was cleaned up Starfire was on the roof and Cyborg was going to talk to Robin so Raven and Beast Boy were alone in the kitchen. Beast Boy was doing the dishes and Raven was making a cup of tea.  
  
"Hey Raven have you ever heard of cardar syndrome?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.  
  
"Yea I've heard of it. It's a very rare disease. We can't catch it like we would a cold............it's very hard to catch it from others so I think that we are safe from it."  
  
"Is there anything that you can do?" Beast Boy asked and Raven looked up. "I mean to help Robin?"  
  
"I could I would but it's incurable Beast Boy."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we just sit around doing nothing while he dies?" Beast Boy asked as his voice grew.  
  
"Beast Boy if I could do something I would but there is no cure.........there is anyone can do.........nothing............"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
OK as I said before I am sooo sorry. I had to do this. I am a HUGE ROBIN FAN BUT I HAD TO DO THIS!!! If you don't believe me look in my room where all my comics and articles on him are...........PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I don't think cadar syndrome is a real disease so don't come to me with supposable cures if you want Robin to live because I'll just change the disease! SORRY!:: runs and hides behind the large stone barricade:: R+R if you want more............ Flame nicely! 


	15. Never Fair

Disclaimer: I know people I still don't own anything but I still have my fantasies!!  
  
This is still not CyborgRobin ok. I just think that Robin and Cyborg are really good friends and Cyborg is the closest boy to Robin. I repeat THIS IS NOT CYBORGROBIN!!  
  
Robin was in his room working on a machine to remove the nanobots from his friend's bodies when Cyborg appeared in his doorway. Robin didn't notice and continued working. He was fiddling with a screwdriver and was getting quite frustrated. Finally he just threw the tool down on the table with a cry of frustration. He wandered over to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey Robin," Cyborg said from the doorway. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh hi Cyborg," Robin said looking up. "Sure come in."  
  
Cyborg went and sat next to him on his bed.  
  
"What's wrong Cyborg?"  
  
"You know what's wrong Robin," Cyborg said quietly. "Do you need any help with that?" Cyborg asked pointing at the machine on Robin's desk.  
  
"No that's ok Cyborg, I can handle it," Robin said looking at Cyborg. He looked so sad. "You know Cyborg.........I'm not afraid to die," he said gently.  
  
"Yea well I don't want you to go!" Cyborg yelled. "Can't you do anything?"  
  
"Cyborg," Robin started softly. "There's nothing."  
  
"There must be something........." Cyborg protested but Robin cut him off.  
  
"There's nothing, I've looked!! I've researched!" Robin lowered his voice. "Listen do you think I want to die after getting back here.........back to the Titans? I'm not afraid of dieing because a piece of me died everyday I knew that you wouldn't find me.........that you wouldn't save me from him. I don't want to die Cy.........I really don't."  
  
Robin's eyes glistened with tears behind the mask. "I don't want to go."  
  
Robin pulled his knees up to his chest and started to cry. If Robin looked up at Cyborg he would've seen the human side of his face leak a tear.  
  
"None of us want you to go," Cyborg said. "We just got you back and you about to leave again.........but this time we can't save you. It's not fair!!"  
  
"No it's not," Robin said his voice thick with tears. "Nothing with me is ever fair."  
  
OK I fixed chapter 9 so if you want to know how Robin got into Titan Tower with Beast Boy READ CHAPTER 9!! IT IS FIXED! 


	16. He's gone

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!  
  
(Please forgive me readers.........)  
  
Starfire couldn't believe the news when Robin first told them and she couldn't believe it now.........after he was gone. She couldn't believe that he would go so soon. It was about two weeks after he told them about his disease. He left them in the night. "Peacefully" was the word Raven used to describe his death. Beast Boy was the one who found him. He was frantic when he told the rest of them.........that Robin was dead.  
  
"Guys he's gone!" were his exact words.  
  
They didn't understand at first. They just thought he was missing so he had to repeat himself.  
  
"Guys Robins.........Robins...dead........."  
  
They just stood there in disbelief, waiting for Beast Boy to yell "Just Kidding" but.........he didn't. A tear leaked out of his eyes and that's when they knew.  
  
Raven covered her ears with her hands and a tear leaked out of her eye.  
  
"No!" she yelled. "NO!"  
  
All the windows shattered at once and she fell to her knees shaking with sobs. Cyborg ran to Robin's room to see for himself and Beast Boy went and quietly sat down on the couch crying silently.  
  
Starfire.........didn't cry.........she didn't move or speak.........she showed no emotion.........she understood but didn't want to.........it seemed she was dead inside. She turned on heel and slowly walked up onto the rooftop. She looked over the edge at the long drop beneath her. She smiled and just started to laugh when she remembered all the times she and Robin would sneak up there some nights.  
  
"Star?" Cyborg's voice called from behind her.  
  
"Greetings Cyborg, come sit with me."  
  
Cyborg obeyed and sat with his legs dangling over the edge and Starfire did the same. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"How did you join the Titans?" she asked totally ignoring his question. She hadn't looked at him since he came up on the roof. She had a feeling that if she looked at someone she would burst into tears but she wanted to be strong.........Robin would be strong.  
  
Cyborg looked over at her but she would not return his gaze. "Robin and I got into a fight on the street. I stole something from a store.........I don't remember what it was but I think it was a few pieces of fruit. I was living on the street because no one would hire me because of my appearance. When Robin found out he asked me to join a team of superheroes he was recruiting. I accepted his invitation and I was the first Titan he recruited. He gave me upgrade so I had a blasted and better strength.  
  
"He never asked me about my past or how I got on the streets. He was a good kid and a great friend. I'm gonna miss him Star."  
  
"I remember the first time Robin showed me the Tower," Starfire said with a peaceful smile; staring at the setting sun. "I thought it was palace for some great royalty. I was afraid to go in but once I met all of you I was not scared anymore. Robin was always there for me.........to help me get used to your Earth customs.  
  
"He and I used to come up here at night when I was upset." She turned her head to look at Cyborg. "And now he's dead.........he's dead! Dead.........dead!!" She burst into sobs. Cyborg took the young Tamaranian into his arms. She put her face on his metallic chest.  
  
Starfire looked up at Cyborg, "I am going to be leaving."  
  
He looked down at her and nodded slowly.  
  
"I understand Star.........I understand," he said quietly as twilight fell upon the Tower.........and its grieving occupants.  
  
Below them another two Titans were crying for their loss.  
  
"Shh Raven," Beast Boy said kneeling down next to the huddled form on the floor. "It'll be ok."  
  
"He's gone......... he's gone," Raven kept saying between sobs, her hands were still clamped tightly around her head. She didn't seem to notice the other Titan trying to comfort her. "He's not coming back this time. He's gone.........gone.........gone!!"  
  
"Hush Raven.........calm down," Beast Boy said wrapping his arms around her trembling form. "Please Rae calm down."  
  
"He lied again.........he lied.........he lied.........he lied," Raven was muttering now still shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Beast Boy asked confused. "What did who lie about?"  
  
"Robin lied.........he said he'd always.........be there to protect us.........he broke his promise twice.........twice.........he lied to me.........he isn't here.........he can't protect us."  
  
"Raven shh.........it's going to be ok.........shh.........I'm here.........its going to be alright.........I'm here and it's alright."  
  
She buried her face into his slim chest and cried and cried and cried.  
  
"He's gone.........he's gone.........he's gone........."  
  
SOBS Guys I am so sorry.........I was crying while typing this.........I'm sorry............I need some tissues.........There is more so hang in there my readers. Flame me if you hate me but I'm sad too so please try to be nice. RR  
  
TheDudeLordOfFantasy 


	17. Bring Her Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the soul of this story...  
  
Cyborg was rummaging through Robin's closet. It had been two weeks since Starfire left. No one knew where she left too but she would call every couple of days just to say hi. You could tell how lonely she was but she was set about not coming back.  
  
Raven hadn't come out of her room since Robin's death. She didn't come out of her room for meals or her usual cup of tea, and the floor outside her room was disappearing more often.  
  
Beast Boy could usually be found on the couch or on a stool in the kitchen just sitting there......staring. He told no more jokes and never smiled. No one smiled anymore. It was like when Robin died.........their spirits died as well.  
  
No one had been in Robin's room since the day he died but Cyborg knew that he wouldn't be able to stop remembering him. He felt that there was something he needed to find.  
  
He stopped his search when he felt a light breeze blow behind him rustling the papers on Robin's desk. Cyborg looked towards the window but it wasn't open and the door was still shut. He slowly looked around taking in every little detail when he noticed something that hadn't been there moments ago.  
  
On Robin's bed were four envelopes and a metal hat with knobs and wires. Cyborg walked foreword slowly, taking a closer look. Each of the remaining Titans names were printed on each of the four envelopes and a piece of paper was taped to the contraption. It said:  
  
"Cyborg.........This is the machine to remove the nanobots. You should be able to understand it."  
  
"Robin.........," Cyborg whispered wide eyed. "Robin!"  
  
He felt the breeze behind him and turned around quickly.........but once again nothing was there. He turned back to the machine and gasped; now there was something else written beneath the first message.  
  
"I'm always listening."  
  
"Robin what do I do?" Cyborg asked desperately. "You left.........Star left and we are falling apart. How could you leave me?!? Why did you leave me in charge to make all the decisions?? What do I do.........go after Starfire or.........replace her?"  
  
"Cyborg?" the door opened and Beast Boy stood in the doorway. "What are you doing?" His hair was matted and his eyes were red.  
  
"Just looking around B.B. I'll be down later ok?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded and walked away.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Nothing happened, no sound was made.  
  
Cyborg sighed and looked back at the note............under the first two messages a new one was.  
  
"Bring her home."  
  
Ok people I thought the Titans should know that Robin is still watching over them. As for the letters.........thats for next time.........please Review......... 


	18. Dead Letters

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but a mindful of ideas! Suing me will get you nowhere Warner Bros.  
  
Cyborg was walking down the hall to Ravens room, the four letters held tightly in his metallic hand. His eyes were hard and his face was void of all emotion. He raised his hand and hesitated a moment before knocking on her door. Maybe he hesitated a little too long because suddenly the floor glowed black and disappeared.  
  
Cyborg panicked and dug his fingers into the closest wall through the layers of plaster.  
  
"Raven!" he yelled. "Raven put the floor back now! Raven did you hear me? Put the floor back now?!"  
  
A huge chunk of wall broke away and Cyborg was falling............but then he hit the ground again. Raven put it back just in time. She was leaning against her doorframe, her hood still up; she never took it down now.  
  
"What are you doing here Cyborg?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I have something for you and B.B.," he said quietly. "Can you come down with me to the game room? Beast Boy is already there."  
  
"Why didn't you use the communicator to reach me?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't seen you in awhile Rae. Wanted to make sure you were all right and that you wouldn't ignore the communicator again," he said softy. "So will you come down?"  
  
"Sure," she said and started walking down the hall with Cyborg.  
  
Beast Boy was already on the couch waiting for them.  
  
"Ok guys," Cyborg said looking at the two remaining Titans sitting on the sofa looking at him in a confused way. "I got these from Robin's room." He handed them their letters and tried to explain what happened in the room.  
  
Raven took hers, staring at it will dull eyes. She didn't believe in speaking with the dead. They opened them slowly and carefully trying not to rip them. Almost immediately they began to cry.  
  
Inside the envelopes were photos of themselves. There were group shots, and single shots. There were funny pictures and sad pictures. In some they were laughing in others they were yelling. Most had Robin in them and it was just how they remembered him. He was cool in some, hot tempered in others, half asleep in a few or just laughing his mind away. He was serious, he was calm, he was brave, he was a leader, he took charge, he was.........he was Robin.  
  
In each envelope there was also a note to them. Cyborg smiled slightly as the tears kept coming. He started to read his note aloud.  
  
"Hey Cyborg,  
  
You watch over the team alright Cy? They'll need you. I know you can do this. Never give up hope. Hope can never be lost. Get more members on the team, not to replace me but to help you keep my memory alive. I'm not sure you'll need much more help with Slade gone but there are plenty of crimes committed in Jump City without him. Remember me. Watch over Beast Boy. Make him laugh. Make Raven stop being so lonesome. Help her. Bring Star home. Take care of yourself and the team. I trust you Cyborg. Don't forget.  
  
Robin"  
  
Cyborg looked up at each of the Titans and wiped his face. Beast Boy opened read his note next and immediately smiled and read.  
  
"Yo' Beast Boy,  
  
Don't stop with those jokes of yours. Raven needs them and I know you do too. Smile and make the team smile too. I remember that time you put all that pudding in the toaster and it exploded everywhere when I went to use it. Even though I was pretty at the time when I had pudding stuck in my hair but it was pretty funny how Raven chased you around the house with the vacuum cleaner because you got pudding on her good cape. Beast Boy you were the youngest Titan but you were the most forgiving of us all. I'll miss you and you better not forget me.  
  
Robin"  
  
He looked up and smiled at them tears in his eyes. Raven started to read hers and couldn't look up at either of the Titans.  
  
"Dear Raven,  
  
I didn't mean to break our promise Rae. Don't say I lied. Please Rae? Don't be so down all the time. You know that you have friends that love and care about you. I'm always watching and listening. Please smile and let your hood down once in awhile. Don't remove the floor outside your room because someone will get hurt. Talk to someone. We all love you. I'm always listening. Don't forget.  
  
Robin"  
  
She kept her head down and took off her hood. She looked up at Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
"I don't know about you two but I miss him," she said quietly.  
  
"Yea Raven we miss him too," Cyborg said softly.  
  
"So now what?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Lets go bring Star home."  
  
Ok I know I know............how corny were those letters but I had to write something. Ok there are only a few more chapters. Next one is what happened to Starfire. There will be a guest star appearance in the next chapter or two I am not sure yet but hang in there my reviewers. I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile but if you all leave me many reviews I might be able to update sooner so Review please!! I will even take flames I am that desperate.  
  
OK just to clear a few things up........Robin is not a zombie, he is not a vampire, he is not working for the devil, he is dead, he is not coming back to life. I am sorry my friends but it is the truth. 


	19. Breaking

Disclaimer: I own nothing......just the heart and soul of this story and the minds of my captivated reviewers. I love you guys!!  
  
Starfire wasn't going back.........she couldn't. There were too many memories back at the Tower. All she wanted to do was think about something else for one moment.........but that wasn't possible.........Robin was her every thought.........her every dream.........Robin was her every moment.  
  
She moved to the large city of Gotham to be alone with her pain. She couldn't stand the sullen atmosphere throughout the Tower. She had to get away so she left.  
  
Gotham was only a few hours away from Jump City but that was far enough for her. She didn't have enough money for an apartment so she lived on the streets. She collected recycled cans to pay for the payphones so she could stay in touch with the rest of the Titans. She didn't care that she didn't have enough money for food. She wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
She slept in a cardboard box in a small dark alleyway and used newspapers for blankets when night came. She didn't know how long she had been away but it seemed like years. Her uniform was tattered and dirty, her hair was tangled, and she had large bags under her eyes.  
  
She was walking into an alleyway a few days after she lefty and was either extremely tired in deep thought because she didn't notice the shadow of a large man enter the alleyway after her. She didn't notice the man pull out a large wooden baseball bat and raise it above her head. She just heard the faint whoosh of the blow being made and a painful hit to the back of her head. Then she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Robin was right there, why couldn't she reach him. Every step she took toward him the farther away he became.  
  
"Robin!" she yelled into the darkness, hoping that the game would stop and he would come to her.  
  
"Come on Star!" he yelled back. "Run faster Star!"  
  
Slowly he was fading into the darkness.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
"You were too late," she heard. "To late........."  
  
"Robin!" her eyes opened and she found herself in a strange place. It was dark and there was a creepy kind of quiet surrounding the place. It seemed like a large cave. Yes she had to be.........there were sounds of bats not too far away.  
  
She sat up and looked around. She was lying on a small cot with a blanket covering her. Her head hurt terribly and she felt a large lump on the back.  
  
"Oh good morning my dear," a kind British accented voice said from behind her. She turned to face him. He was an older gentleman with grey hair around the top of a partially balding head. He had a dark mustache and was wearing what looked to be a very expensive tuxedo.  
  
"Hello," Starfire said quietly. "Excuse me sir but may I ask a question about this place? Where am I? This place is not familiar to me and I am very confused."  
  
"Of course Miss........." he waited for her name.  
  
"Starfire."  
  
"Well Miss Starfire you are in the Batcave right now which is the lair of the Batman. If I am not mistaken you worked with a former friend of mine. You probably called him Robin."  
  
She was quiet for a moment and then gave a small nod.  
  
"Robin and I were the best of friends," she said quietly. "How do you know of him Mr........." Now it was her turn to wait for his name.  
  
"You may call me Alfred," he said with a smile. "And as for your question maybe my master could answer it better than I when he returns from his errands."  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked slowly standing trying not to lose her balance.  
  
"Right now you are in the Batcave home of Batman," Alfred said walking over to a table and gesturing her to sit down in one of the chairs. "He saved you and brought you back here instead of the local hospital because we haven't heard from Robin in quite some time and we thought you might be able to tell us about him."  
  
He went rummaging through a small cabinet and pulled out a box of crackers and set them in front of Starfire.  
  
He didn't know about Robin. He didn't know he was dead. He didn't know.........he didn't know............how would she be able to tell him and this Batman character about the death of someone apparently very close to them. She couldn't.........she didn't want to ruin their lives with grief as hers had been ruined. She couldn't destroy their lives like that. But she knew she had to but how? How could she tell them?  
  
Alfred was staring intently at her. She looked absolutely famished yet she made no move to touch the food. She was deep in thought and her appetite would obviously not sway her thinking.  
  
"Eat young mistress," Alfred said politely. "When my master returns we shall eat a full meal together."  
  
"Alfred," she said looking at him pain visible in her eyes. "There is something I know I must tell you."  
  
She was about to tell him but then a large black car drove in through the opening of the cave. Alfred excused himself and walked to the car. Starfire followed distantly; curious about the man in the car. Was he a friend of Robin's too? Did he know of his death?  
  
"Good evening sir." Alfred said as a man stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
He was a tall muscular man wearing a dark costume with a large bat printed on his chest. He had a long black cape and a dark cowl that covered mot of his face. He had a gold tool belt on that was similar to Robin's. His cowl had to points on the top like horns. He was the Batman.  
  
"Sir Miss Starfire has awoken," Alfred said taking Batman's cloak.  
  
"Hello," he said walking toward her his gloved hand extended. His voice was gruff but there was a flit of a smile on his lips. "So your Starfire huh?" he said as she took his hand in a shake.  
  
"Yes sir," she said keeping her eyes on the floor afraid to meet his gaze.  
  
"Robin speaks highly of you. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
He went over to a large high backed chair and sat down still keeping his eyes on her.  
  
"So how has Robin been? He hasn't been slacking off now has he?"  
  
He didn't know about his death.  
  
"What is this slacking off?" she said looking confused.  
  
"It means being lazy and laid back," he said surprised by the girl's confusing. "You know like giving orders and doing nothing."  
  
"Well if that is slacking off then yes," she said quietly thinking of his last few days. "He had to do this slacking off."  
  
"What do you mean 'had to'?" Batman asked with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Because of his.........illness he could not........."  
  
"His illness?!?" Batman cut her off. "What do you mean 'his illness'?!"  
  
"He was ill for almost a month sir........."  
  
"What? Is he alright? What was wrong with him?"  
  
"He mentioned a disease with the name Cadar Syndrome."  
  
"Cadar Syndrome........." he said faintly. "How is he?" He put his head in his hands and took off his cowl revealing his black hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Sir.........," she started; trying to hide her tears, but they came as always. "Sir.........he's.........he's dead."  
  
"No.........," he said his head in his hands. "No........."  
  
"Miss Starfire," Alfred said quietly leading her to a large staircase. "Can we trust you with our secrets?" He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Then come on my dear. We'll leave Master Bruce alone for a few moments."  
  
Starfire could see how much Alfred wanted to cry, yet he didn't let one tear fall. She didn't understand why he didn't show how he truly felt. Finally she concluded that he was just unable to cry.  
  
Alfred led her up the stairs and into a rich colored room full of space. They entered through a passage hidden by a bookshelf. It had high ceilings, wooden floors, and a large crystal chandelier and Star could see another large staircase that led to upper rooms. Through the many windows she could tell it was early morning.  
  
He led her up[ the large staircase and to a room with a four poster bed. It was large and had high windows. There was also a chandelier in that room also.  
  
"Here my dear," he said and led her to the bed. "This is where you can stay. You may stay for as long as you would like. I will bring you some clothes for you to change into later but now I'll leave you to rest. We will tell you everything you wish to know later over dinner."  
  
He started to back out of the room but Starfire called him back because she wanted to know something before he left.  
  
"Alfred are you able to cry?"  
  
He chuckled a bit before responding.  
  
"Yes my dear I am able to cry."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Well.........it's not proper," Alfred said thinking.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"It makes me vulnerable.........shows others I'm not as strong as I seem to be........."  
  
"I thought tears were a sign of utmost love and care. Was I wrong?"  
  
"No my dear not wrong. Not wrong at all. If anything you are perfectly right. You're perfectly right........." And at that moment for the first time in many years a tear fell from the warm mans eyes as his loving heart broke.  
  
This story has gone way beyond anything I ever imagined. I want to thank all my reviewers. I think there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters left to this story. Sorry for the long wait. I'm not sure how long it'll be for the next chapter but please review...............hopefully it'll be sooner. RR 


	20. Who was he?

_Disclaimer: Again I must say that nothing is mine but the words I've typed on the screen, the plot is mine but the characters and most of the setting I am afraid belong to Warner Bros. and DC comics. Those companies are not mine in anyway shape or form and will probably never be.  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cyborg was watching the news, Raven was reading another book; Hamlet by William Shakespeare; and Beast Boy was looking through his entire CD collection. Everyone in the tower was nervous. They hadn't heard from Starfire in a few days and they had a feeling that something bad had happened to her.  
  
Then the phone rang. Cyborg being the closest beat the other two in picking it up.  
  
"Hello?" he answered. "Starfire!"  
  
Beast Boy and Raven were listening intently on his conversation.  
  
"Where are you? We've been so worried!" he stopped to hear her answer. "Gotham seriously?! Ok we'll be right there stay put! Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
"Guys Star's in Gotham city rooming with the billionaire Bruce Wayne!" they just stared at him relieved that she was ok. "She wants us there pronto. She said there was something she found out."  
  
"Ok let's go!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically and they all ran to the T- car.  
  
Normally it would've taken a number of hours to get to Gotham but not with this group of heroes. They made it there in half the time.  
  
Wayne Manor was a huge building with lots of large windows. It had a large black gate around the entire estate. The property was covered in many types of shrubs and brilliantly colored flowers were scattered in various patches.  
  
They didn't have to stop at the gate because it was already open. They drove up past the shrubs and flowers and parked in front of the stairs that led to the large oak front doors. They got out of the car quickly and ran up the stone steps and used the large brass door knocker. An older gentleman opened the door for them.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said in a kind British accent. "You must be........."  
  
"My friends!" came a happy voice from behind him.  
  
Starfire rushed foreword and grabbed them all in a hug; even the extremely reluctant Raven.  
  
"I've found out so much and there are two people I would like you to meet," she said turning toward Alfred. "This is my new friend Alfred!"  
  
They all smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"And there is also Mr. Bruce Wayne who.........," she was cut off as a deep voice came from behind her.  
  
"Hello there Titans. I am Bruce Wayne. I think there are a few things we must talk about."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
They all sat down at an extremely large polished oak table.  
  
"I know that we all have questions for each other so why don't you start. What would you like to know?" Bruce Wayne said.  
  
"Sir," Raven spoke up and voiced the question that plagued all of their minds. "How did you know Robin? Who was he really?"  
  
Bruce Wayne sighed.  
  
"His name was Richard Grayson but everyone called him Dick. Well he grew up in a circus I owned," Bruce started. "He and his mother and father were the star acrobats; The Flying Grayson's. They never used nets in their acts.  
  
"They were in the middle of one of their acts when a man they called Tony Zuccco cut the line and they fell to their deaths. I was in the stands that evening and I saw the whole thing but I wasn't quick enough to save them.  
  
"Dick was left an orphan like I was at his age. I became his legal guardian. Then he found out my secret."  
  
Everyone looked at him confusedly. He stood up and beckoned them to follow. He led them to a bookcase.  
  
"What you are about to find out is our little secret. You must tell no one. Understand?" he said in his gruff voice.  
  
They all nodded. He pushed the bookcase and it swiveled to show a hidden stairway. They all followed him down into the dark room below and stared in disbelief at the cave like surroundings.  
  
"Robin found out my secret. I am Batman."  
  
He led them to the table Starfire sat at when she first arrived and he continued with his story.  
  
"He became my sidekick Robin. His mother used that name for him because he was born on the first day of spring. He formed the Teen Titans when he decided it was time for him to leave the manor.  
  
"He was like a son to me and I loved him so much. Now I wish he never left Gotham. I wish I never let him go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ok I am soooo sorry for the wait its just I didn't like this chapter and I was debating whether I should post it or not. But I did and I am working hurriedly on the next chapter. It may be awhile before I can type it up thought because I am going to Maine to bury my Grandma. So please RR and be kind!  
  
Next Chapter:: Batman's questions for the team.  
  
**RR **


	21. Grown

Disclaimer: I-Own-Nothing! As always.........I need a job so I can own some money to buy stuff that I can own.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Batman turned to face the Titans. His eyes pierced each of there hearts as they noticed a man who truly loved Robin as a son.  
  
"How did this happen?" Batman asked. "How could someone so trained for battle die? Who did this? Why?"  
  
The Titans looked at each other wondering who should tell him. Cyborg being the 2nd in command spoke up.  
  
"Sir around four years ago Robin or Dick was captured by an evil villain called Slade. We all thought he was dead, until a few months ago. He was being used by Slade. He eventually killed Slade and got away but he was severely injured when he returned back to the tower."  
  
"He was unconscious for a few days," Raven said stepping in. Since she helped heal Robin she thought she should be the one to tell his mentor of his injuries. "He had broken ribs, a crushed shoulder, a punctured lung, and he lost a lot of blood due to a large gash on the side of his head. Once he recovered we thought we could go back to normal but then........." She couldn't finish her sentence without her voice cracking.  
  
"It was after dinner one night," Beast Boy said noticing Ravens pause. "We were all getting ready to clean up and then he told us that he had.........uh.........Cadar syndrome and that he was gonna' die. He got it from some poison that Slade used on him to punish him."  
  
"Robin......... Dick died two weeks later," Starfire said quietly. "He died in his sleep. Peacefully........."  
  
By this time all the Titans had fallen silent not wanting to remember but remembered anyway. They remembered when they found Robin and Beast Boy passed out in the entertainment room; to when he told them he was dieing at dinner that night; to when he finally was gone. They remembered everything that happened and felt just as helpless.  
  
"So is he really gone Master Bruce?" Alfred asked stepping out of the shadows of the lair.  
  
"Yes Alfred.........Dick is truly dead," Bruce walked over to the large computer counsel and sat down in the chair in front of the machine. "I have to contact Oracle and Leslie. They would like to know." And with that he set off calling various people who were obviously very close to Dick.  
  
"Come along young titans," Alfred said ushering them up the stairs into the main house. "Lets leave Master Bruce to his work. Miss Starfire why don't you show your fellow companions to your room while I get their rooms ready."  
  
"Come friends," she said as she led them through the house to her room. "Let me show you where I reside."  
  
When they entered the large room where Starfire stayed they all sat down on the extremely large canopy bed. It was unusual for all the Titans to be so quiet.........so sullen, but I was unusual to be missing one.  
  
"Do you think he would've liked us knowing who he was?" Cyborg asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes," Starfire said. "I think he was going to tell us eventually but he ran out of time."  
  
"Yea, I think Starfire's right," Raven said quietly looking out of the large window at the grey sky. "He just needed time to come out and say who he really was."  
  
"He was the only one without powers," Beast Boy said also looking out the window. "Maybe he thought that he needed to hide part of himself or he might not seem as invulnerable as he wanted us to think. He might've thought that we would think less of him if he told us of his past. Underneath it all he was a boy without a real family; a boy who had his life taken away from him at a young age; underneath all that Robin attitude he was just a normal kid with a not so normal life. Without that mask and that glare he really was vulnerable to all that was around us.  
  
"He didn't have muscles like Cyborg; he didn't have powers like Starfire or Raven; and he couldn't change shape like me. Maybe he didn't want us to know. Maybe he wanted to hide from us. He just needed more time to come out to us; just more time to let us see the real him."  
  
The other three Titans just sat quietly throughout his little speech surprised that those words actually came from his mouth.  
  
Beast Boy looked back at the Titans tears in his eyes.  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Beast Boy........." Raven started to say but stopped and grabbed the green changeling in a hug and they cried. Raven managing not to let her powers get totally out of control. Then Starfire started to cry and Beast Boy grabbed her into the embrace also and last of all Cyborg let his emotions go and he joined in.  
  
Maybe they had changed after Robin's death. They had grown up and had grown stronger together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. It's just I kind of got off track for awhile but I'm back! I think this is the 2nd to last chapter but I am not sure there might be two more chapters; so hang in there people! ' Thanks! 


	22. Able to Move On

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.........darn.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
The Titans were staying at Wayne Manor for as long as they wanted. They kind of liked being in the place that Robin considered a home at the end of his childhood. They didn't like sleeping alone in each of their large bedrooms which were identical to Starfire's. So they stayed two to a room. Starfire and Raven in one and Beast Boy and Cyborg in the other. Having super powers helped them move the humongous beds into different rooms.  
  
They had been there for three days when they were sitting outside in the back yard of the mansion just staring at the darkening sky. It had looked like it was going to rain ever since they showed up there 3 days ago. That's when Cyborg remembered that he still hadn't given Starfire her letter from Robin. They had all forgotten about them it seemed like forever since they had received them.  
  
"Hey Star," Cyborg said handing her the envelope with her name on in. "This is for you.........it's from Robin."  
  
The Titans explained how they received their letters and the brought theirs out also for her to read also. She didn't really understand until she read the other Titan's letters first. She slowly opened her letter and started to read it aloud.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Dearest Starfire,  
  
I'm sorry I had to go so soon. I know that you're going to find out who I really was under the mask. I know you'll meet my mentor Bruce Wayne. I know that you'll remember me but I also know that it'll never be the same for you. I was going to tell you.........there was just never a right time to do it.  
  
I miss you Star. I miss you and all the others. It's not the same without you. It'll never be the same. I want you all to move on but I don't want you to forget me. I couldn't bear that to happen again.  
  
You and the other Titan's may be wondering why I never found out who Slade really was under the mask. Well that's because.........well to me.........I didn't care about that anymore.........it was no longer my one obsession. My obsession was to get back to you. To me Slade was just Slade. To me he was always just Slade. He was never a real person just an evil villain that I had to defeat. It didn't matter who he really was or why he hated the Titans so much because if I found out who he really was I would still have to fight him. I would still have to destroy him. It didn't matter who he was; it just mattered that he became Slade.  
  
Star there is another letter in here for Bruce and Alfred. Can you please give it to them? Thank you Star.  
  
Star I know that I haven't said this enough to you but I love so much and my love for you will never end. I will be waiting for you until the end of time itself. Please don't forget me my shining Star, because I'll never forget you.  
  
Robin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Starfire was crying by the time she finished reading what Robin had written. She truly loved him and it still hurt her to remember that he was gone from her. It comforted her to know that he would still be waiting for her because she would always be waiting for him.  
  
She stood up quickly and ran back up to the house leaving her friends sitting there. They let her go knowing that she just needed some time alone and then she'd come back to them.  
  
Starfire found Bruce in his large office. The door was open but she thought that it would be more polite to knock first. He looked up from his papers his eyes dark with grief.  
  
"Yes Starfire?"  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Wayne but I have something for you and Alfred," she said handing out the note for them that was in the same envelope as hers. It had their names on the front of the folded piece of paper.  
  
"What is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's a few last words from Dick."  
  
"What?" he said handling the paper carefully. "How?"  
  
"Robin left each of us a letter and that is your and Alfred's. Do you wish me to get him?" she asked.  
  
"That is not needed Miss Starfire for I am already here," Alfred said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Then I suppose I shall leave you two to your reading," she said leaving the room quickly not wanting to cry in front of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
She went to the room she and Raven shared and wept for knowing the Robin loved her even through death. She wept for knowing his surrogate family never had a real chance to say good bye to him. She wept for not being prepared for his death. She wept for not wanting to go on without him. And she wept for falling in love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Once she composed herself she went back outside to sit with her friends. When she approached Cyborg stood up and went to her.  
  
"You ok Star," Cyborg asked placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes Cyborg," she said wiping her eyes on her arm. "I think I am finally able to move on. Let us all go home my friends. I think that is what Robin would have wanted us to do."  
  
"Yes I think that is what he would've wanted too," Cyborg said as he held his best friend's love and silently vowed never to let anything happen to her. And wherever Robin was he smiled knowing that his team would move on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Hold on folks there is one more chapter and an epilogue coming. And it has to be my favorite thing I have written. So please review. Your reviews help me type faster! Thank you! 


	23. The Last Slice of Pizza

Disclaimer: None of this is mine besides the plot.  
  
(A/N: This is the last chapter/epilogue. It's been a long journey but it's over now which I find kind of' hard to believe. I hope you enjoyed the Title of this chapter. I want to thank all those who reviewed and gave me ideas! Those of you that reviewed were the reasons that I actually continued this fic. Those of you who didn't review shame on you I say.  
  
I may add an alternate ending if you don't like this one but I hope you find this satisfactory. If you want me to make an alternate ending you must review and give me ideas. I will continue fixing this fic for spelling and grammar errors but please Review at the end of this, because I wanna' know what you thought of this. If I get good reviews I might write another Teen Titans fic. Thanks! Read on.........)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Robins POV)  
  
The Titans couldn't save me. No one could. They tried but they just couldn't win. Nothing with me is ever fair like I told Cyborg a few weeks ago. Death's really not that bad. Now I can watch them all the time; guarding them from any dangers.  
  
Cyborg is back leading the Titans now. He has finally gotten rid of the guilt that he wasn't able to save me. Beast Boy is back to telling his bad jokes again and raven laughs at these. You almost always see her smiling. Starfire moved back in with the Titans awhile ago and has fun helping them remember me.  
  
They have a new Titan now, her name is Terra. She's a little rough around the edges and needs practice on controlling her powers but everyone deserves a chance. I think Cyborg made a good choice on letting her join.  
  
Starfire told her all about me. She told all about our missions and what type of leader I was. She also had her watch the old videos from the security cameras that were place all around the tower. Starfire said that they showed "how kind I was and what fun we had together". Once Terra saw them she agreed with her. Terra didn't mind Star teaching her about me. It seemed to make her feel more part of the team. She even misses me now. I wish I could've met her.........  
  
The Titans also have a memorial outside Titans Tower. It says that the Tower is dedicated to me........."Their fearless leader". I had to laugh out at that line. I never in my life considered myself fearless. They all tell my story.........tell everyone how I never truly gave up on myself. They miss me and I see them cry sometimes. They talk to me because they know I'm there listening and I always am. I hear everything.  
  
There was one major thing I realized before I died and that was Slade never really was my master. He didn't finish what he set out to do. He meant to take total control over me but he failed. My thoughts never ceased cursing him in the dark. My dreams continued on returning home. He made me give up but I fought back. I know we were alike but no matter how similar you are to someone, you always see things differently; you have different beliefs. That's where Slade made his mistake. He thought he could change me inside but I never let go of my friends; I never let go to the thought that my friends would still be waiting for me.  
  
If there was only one thing that I learned when I was on that world it was that everything that you do when you're alive affects people; in good ways and bad. Just being alive affects people. But the way you affect them is.........well that's your choice.  
  
My friends will move on again.........someday. I want them to; there's no joy in watching them suffer.........in watching anyone we love suffer.  
  
I'm proud of the Titans. They fight for the innocent and good of heart. They'll move on but they will never forget and their powers will touch the lives of many but they'll be fighting just for me.........to show that they remember what I taught them.........to show that they won't forget, because I certainly won't forget them.  
  
They fight to keep Robin alive.........to keep me alive in their hearts.  
  
I miss you Titans.........don't you forget me. I love you Star.........I'll always be waiting. Keep fighting guys.........for truth.........for justice.........and for the last slice of pizza.........  
  
Fin  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Did you enjoy that? I hope you did because this is my favorite thing I've ever written. So that's it.........unless you want an alternate ending......... If you want an alternate ending you must review and tell me. Please give me advice.........Tell me what you really think!! Thanks.........now REVIEW!  
  
-TheDudeLordOfFantasy-


End file.
